Duncan's Secret
by The loving Angel
Summary: Dunca is a werewolf, Courtney finds out the most shocking thing about her.
1. Duncan's Secret

_Courtney's POV:_

_This is the most beautiful place i've ever been to._I told myself,_i never thought a guy like duncan would bring a girl like me to a place like this,we were on a rock under a palm tree at the beach watching the sunset._"This place is beautiful Duncan."I told him."Really?Cause your the only beautiful thing here i see."Duncan told her, Then he started to growl..like a dog,"whats wrong??" I asked him, But I turned to see Bridgette with The new guy, He was a cowboy...he seemed to be hissing at Duncan.

But they just walked past us, Duncan walked me home and next door was the new guy dropping Bridgette off.A few minutes later me and Bridgette walked out to see the new guy facing a werewolf, who was dressed like Duncan. I slowly waliked toward the werewolf, the new guy yelled at me"Get away from him!!He'll tear you to shreads!" I ignored him the werewolf turned to then he turned into duncan."*gasp*Why?"I said,then i ran up to my room.

30 minutes later i heard yelping, I ran outside only to see that the new guy had killed the wolf, _my wolf._


	2. Healing

Recap: The new guy killed the wolf,_my wolf._

chapter 2:

Courtney's POV:

"Noooooooooo!!!You-you ugh!!!!"I said running toward duncan(who was in his human form)and i put my hands on his chest and my hands started to glow a golden color, a minute later Duncan sat up gasping for breath."I-I-I thought you were dead!"I said "I was you revived me."he told me."But how?"I asked, then Bridgette said"I've got it! Courtney remember Burt?" "yea, but what does he have to do with this?" "I think he was a werewolf."Bridgette told me"What??No..no...hmmm*dials #*Hey Burt are you a werewolf?*yea*Ok that's all i needed to know*bye*bye*closes phone* Slap me somebody please"I said"I was right?"Bridgette asked"yes.'i told her"yay!I got three things right!"bridgette said,"What do you mean?You geussed that i was a vampire, you got that right and you geussed that some guy named burt was a werewolf and got that one right!Oh, and by the way I'm Geoff.'Geoff said,I just gave him the evil eye."But i may not have said it, but i geussed that Duncan was a werewolf! ok, back to topic...You see when you went out with Burt,when you kissed him you turned into a werewolf."Bidgette explained,"okay..... LAST TIME I CHECKED WEREWOLFS DON'T HAVE SUPERPOWERS!!"I yelled at here, "um,Courtney about 10 in the whole race of werwolfs have powers your just one of those wolfs.*phone rings*CRAP! its my mom gotta go!"Duncan told me.

"Bridgette, I don't wanna go home so I'm spending the night at your house."I said to bridgette"okay, bye Geoff!!!"bridgette said."I hate him."i told her, she replied"i know.1:he killed your bf. 2:you hate vampires.

Me:I know its boring!

Courtney:YAY! I healed Duncan!!!

Duncan:WOW!

Bridgette:*sigh*superDUNCANfan doesn't own TDI.

Me:*grabs chainsaw*Did i tell you, you could close this Chapter??*evil laughter*

Everyone:AHHHH! run for your lives!!!


	3. The special night!

Chapter 3:

Courtney's POV:

I was changing...fast. I was panting like a dog,then I smelled Duncan,I became happy. I jumped to the window sill and i saw my gray bushy tail. I jumped down and i was a werewolf, I sneaked around Duncan but i think he knew i was there cause i was giggling like crazy. I was talking like a werewolf but isaid "Hey big boy do you have any plans tonight?" I said flirty, "nothing"he said drooling "Good...meet me at my house at 10:00."I said running away with my tail rubbing against his chin.I came back at 9:50, When i smelled a vampire but the only person in the room was Bridgette, she was the vampire. I'll talk to her in the morn. I went to my room. I saw Duncan sitting on my bed.

**AN: THIS PART OF THE STORY IS VERY GRAPHIC.**

He gave me a kiss, in witch i deepend the stopped while i was catching my breath i took off his shirt and i caught a glimpse of his well built chest, he was sweaty then he tackled me with a kiss, then he started to kiss my neck, making me moan. Then he took off my shirt and lined my bra with kisses witch made me moan even more.

Duncan's POV:

I slowly took my hand to her clasp on her bra, unhooking it and bringing her close to me and our lips locked in a kiss.

Courtney's POV:

He went from my lips to my neck to my breasts, he kissed and massaged them making me moan in pleasure even more, and his hands went from my breasts to under my looked at me as if he was asking if i was sure i wanted to do it, i said "wat r u waiting 4?" He took off my skirt and panties, then his boxers and positioned himself before me and began to thrust. At first my moans were out of pain, but the soon they turned into moans of pleasure.

Duncan's POV:

She was moaning and yelling my name and begging me **not** to stop, i just went faster and harder.A while later i felt the climax,i stopped.

Courtney's POV:

he laid next to me i snuggled up to him wishing this night would never end, thinking i will **NEVER EVER** forget this night.

Me:You'll see a very great surprize!

Courtney:Wat is it?

Duncan:yea tell!

Me:NO!!Mwhahahahaha!!** I DON'T OWN TDI/A**

Dunacan:Why that little BITCH!!

Courtney:Duncan!!!!*slaps back of his head*She is an asshole son of a bitch!!

Me:Do you want me to go and get the chainsaw??

Duncan:*sarcasticly*Oh...I'm soo scared!

Me:LAST WEEK, WHEN I TOOK OUT A CHAINSAW ON BRIDGETTE I ALMOST KILLED HER!!!

Courtney:OK, please no chainsaw!*sirens*DUNCAN! WHAT'D YOU DO!!

Duncan: it wasn't me!!

Me:They're after me!!Gotta run*crazy laughter,swinging on a vine*

Duncan:Craazzy!

Me:I heard that!!*throws nife at his head, but it misses*


	4. The day after

Chapter 4:

Courtney's POV:

I awoke in Duncan's arms, He was awake waiting for me to wake up."its a good thing my parents are still on a cruise for another 2 months."I told i got outta bed and started to get dressed, so did he."i gotta go, before Bridgette wakes up, and i have a bone to pick with her."I said"okay, I love you."He told me, "I love you too." I said to him and i jumped out the window. Bridgette was awake"Were'd you go??"She asked "Who are you?my mothetr?and since when were you a vampire??Last week you weren't a vampire!!" I yelled at her, "*sniff*you smell..*sniff*pregnat, you wern't prgnat yesterdaaaaaaaa.. **Oh My God!!!!**"shae saids."What????"I yelled then i ran into the forest, I was so confused.

Duncan's POV:

Bridgette told what happend,I ran after Courtney. I wonderd how we were gonna tell our parents, I was confused/happy. **"COURTNEY!!!!!! COURTNEY!!"** I yelled, "Duncan??Um..."she said "Bridgette told me, how are we gonna tell our parents?'I asked her."since your parents are not a a cruise we'll tell your."She told me. So we went to my hose. "Um? Mom, dad? Courtney and i have some news."I told my parents."what is it sweetie??"My mother asked."well Mrs. Payne i am Pregnat."Courtney told my parents."Micheal Ryan Payne, what were you thinking??'My father yelled at me."Um, mr. payne do you have a phone i could use?"She asked trying to get my parents pn a different subject."Yes." he said handind her a phone.

Courtney's POV:

I called my mom"Hello?"my mother asked"Um, Mom i'm pregnat."I said."What??Who's the father??"She yelled "Duncan."I told her."What i promise you to a young nice guy and you go and have sex with a delinquent!!! And get pregnat!!!"She yelled"YOU PROMISED ME TO A GUY???"I yelled at her.

Duncan:uhhhh...0.0

Courtney:0.0

Me:I donnot own **TDI/A**


	5. The meeting

Chapter 5, **Courtney's POV:**

"Honey just calm down."my mom said trying to calm me down,"**CALM DOWN...CALM DOWN HOW CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN YOU PROMISED ME TO ANOTHER GUY!!!!!!!!!!!**" and with that I hung up snuck outta Duncan's room, put thephone on the counter and snuck out the back door, and went to my house. Later he called me....'Where'd you go prinsess?' he asked, "i just had to think."I told him "'bout wat." he asked in the most, hurtful tone you could imagine, "It doesn't have anything to do with you baby. Its just that..... that........." i paused, "that wat?" he said appering in my room.

**Duncan's POV:**

"that wat?"i said appering in her room sitting next to her, we both hung up."My mom promised me to another man......But....but....I LOVE YOU!!!!"she said as she burried her face in my chest crying, I couldn't bear to see her like this, she looked at me 'Oh, prinsess I love you too......... please don't cry, i can't bear to see you cry."I told her as i wiped away her tears."Awww touching moment now **GET THE HECK OUTTA MY HOUSE!!!!!!" **I look to see a tall chick who looks alot like Courtney, "Mom?wat r u doin here?"she asked her tears filling her eyes again."I came home as fast as I could after you rudly hung up with me!!!!!"She said walking over raising her hand to slap her, just before she did i stoped her hand , then i threw her across the room and began to choke her "Don't you dare hurt her!!!!!!" I growled(like a dog) "or you'll do what"she said with fear..... I realesd her and sat on Courtney's bed"Or you'll wish you **NEVER EVER** came home" The Courtney slowly snuggled up to me and began to cry. Then as the amount of sun in the room decreased i knew it was nightfall and the moon shown proudly, "Prinsess, let me show you what powers you have, now that ur a werewolf."I said with a smile, then I held out my hand. She smiled.....it was a five year old, then she took my hand then her really uptight mother inteerupted 'are you telling me you turned my little girl into a.......a**..... MONSTER?????** " She yelled. We just ingnored her and then i showed her what I looked like as a werewolf...........

**Courtney's POV:**

I saw my big boy, turn into a werewolf. He was sooo handsome, then I noticed somethig....... I had a tail, it was a white fluffy i was like a puppy to the werewolf world i began to chase my tail , my werewolf bau jus sat there laghing and I was a full werewolf, He jumped out the window then barked for me to come down....... I was like a puppy who follows there master everywhere, I never left his side. But later we met a firmiliar face or...... faces. Duncan was in his human form, then we saw a guy in a green shirt w/ a handprint on it, with a gothic chic half way hidin behind him. Me i sorta crept behind Duncan, I had my ears down, tail between legs then i relized 'Gwen?' i said turning into a human."Courtney!!!!!" Gwen said, We hugged.


	6. The big day

**great day**

**Duncan's POV:**

It's been 3 months since Courtney conceived my child, I'm a little worried." Duncan!!!!" she yelled, she's never yelled at me before. I ran in to see what was wrong "Yes, Princess?" I asked hint of worry in my voice, "Its time." she said pain in her voice…I knew then her water broke, I went to help her.

She grabbed the phone and dialed Bridgette's cell,"What'are you doing?" I asked "Bridgette's a Doctor, she'll help." she said, "Talk to her please?" She asked putting her hands around her stomach. "hello" Bridgette said "Hey Bridge, Its time." I said "Really? So early?" She asked. "Well it may have to do with us being werewolf's!" I said sternly. Then she was in front of me, she hung up the phone "your right." She said walking over to Courtney. I walked over and held Courtney's hand, after 20 unbearable minutes of my princess screaming, Bridgette announced that the baby was a boy, I couldn't believe it I now have a son. Bridgette gave our son to her, she asked me "What should we name him?", "How about Terrain?" I asked, "Perfect, Lawrence for his middle name?" She said. "I think it's perfect…um, Princess?" I asked, "Yes, Duncan?" she said, "May I hold him?" I asked, "Sure." she said Handing Terrain, my son, to me.I sat there and stared at the life I had helped create.

**Courtney's POV:**

I watched as Duncan held our son, his baby blue eyes glittered. I knew he was psyched to be a father. "Hey son." He said and Terrain grabbed his finger and held it, my little boy had the same eyes as his dad then I heard the little boy think 'Hi daddy.', Duncan chuckled. The Terrain leaned towards my way, his hands turned into fist over and over again. He wanted to be in my arms, so I took him outta Duncan's hands and held him. "Duncan we should visit your family." I said, 'I love you mommy' Terrain thought, " I love you too." I said in a soothing voice. "Your right when you can walk again we'll go see them." Duncan said.

**AN:SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LATE TO UPDATE(HEY THAT RIMES)BUT I'VE HAD SOME WRITERS BLOCK.**


End file.
